degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/The Wiki Club
The Wiki Club Episode 4: Don't Get it Twisted (Part 1) Previously on The Wiki Club... Annie: You sure this is the best idea to just go out without telling everyone where we’re going? Dave: We find Patricia and find out if she ever talked to the person who sent the letter? Annie: We found a letter sent to you by someone of the initials M. E. They recommended the house to you. Did you ever get anymore letters or meet the guy in person? Patricia: Whoever sent it dropped it off at the receptionist desk, they didn’t mail it. Ash: I don’t trust that guy as far as I can throw him… Cam: Who? Jake? Jake: The last guy that knew and tried to use it against me wound up in the hospital with a concussion and severe amnesia. You already know too much, just keep your mouth shut if you know what’s good for you. Catie: Can we get out of here, it’s getting dark. (They go to the car and see the tires are all slashed) Annie: We can’t be stuck out here, we don’t even know where here is! Yazzy: I’m gonna call Kaylin and let her know. She’s gonna have to cover for us or everyone will be even more pissed at us for going out without telling them AND not coming back with answers. Annie: Well Me was in this town at some point…maybe there’s more to learn here… (They all start looking around and see a sign that says Welcome to Rosewood) Episode 104 (Ash is humming while making cookie dough) Tori: What’s your deal? Ash: Damn! You scared the hell out of me! Tori: What do you have against Jake? Ash: What does it matter to you? Tori: Because I know that you’re trying to turn everyone in this house against him. He has nothing to hide. Ash: Obviously he does or he wouldn’t be here. You know you’re stupider than you look…which is hard. Tori: Your insults don’t faze me. Stop trying to snoop into Jake’s life. Just leave him alone. Ash: Why do you care about him so much? Tori: Why do you? (Ash looks defeated and goes back to her cookies) Tori: To answer your question, Jake is the only guy in this house that isn’t a jerk or a freak. That’s why I care about him. (Tori walks away and Ash grins, putting cocaine in the cookie mix) (Scott is listening to “Too Beautiful” by He Is We in his room) CJ: Yo emo boy, clear out, I have business to do. Scott: You can have your special evening with your hand later. CJ: Very funny, now scram. Scott: You got something to hide, roomie? CJ: I want to have a private facetime talk with my girlfriend, okay? Scott: Oh, alright. CJ: I know you wouldn’t understand because no girl would date your emo ass, but just try to put yourself in my position. Scott: I’m out, okay? (Scott goes into the hall and bumps into Sarah who’s carrying the laundry, causing her to drop it all) Sarah: Hey, thanks fucktard! Scott: Let me help you- Sarah: No, just go the fuck away. Scott: Whatever. (He continues to sulk down the hallway) (Ash walks up the stairs and locks herself in the bathroom) Ash: I have to hide these for now… (She takes out her tablets of cocaine and puts them in a vial, putting the vial at the very top and empty shelf of the medicine cabinet) Ash: Perfect. (Ash opens the door and bumps into Scott) Ash: Sorry, you can go. (Scott goes into the bathroom and opens the medicine cabinet. The vial rolls out and lands in the sink) Scott: Who would put the aspirin in this? (He takes two pill and swallows them) (Yazzy, Dave, Catie, and Annie walk into a dusty old motel room) Catie: I guess the Busy Bee Inn just isn’t the bees knees. Dave: Yer not funny. Annie: Maybe we should just tell everyone where we are. Yazzy: No, they’ll be suspicious of why we went to Rosewood in the first place. It’s safe if they have no idea. Dave: Guys, I think this here is a clue. (They look at the note left on the dresser) Note: Thank you for staying at the Busy Bee Inn. Dial 2 if you need Me. ' Catie: I don’t see- Annie: The M in me is capitalized. (Yazzy picks up the phone) Dave: What er ya doin? Yazzy: Dialing 2. '''Message: Annie had never felt so close to Jake in her entire life- ' Yazzy: This is from Me’s sick fanfic about us. Annie: He put me with Jake? Barf! Catie: Sh! 'Message: Annie looked into Jake’s eyes. “There’s someone I want you to know, her name is Misty-” ' (Annie forcefully grabs the phone and hangs it up) Annie: I don’t want to hear fanfiction about me… (She walks outside and the others look suspicious) (Everyone in the house is eating dinner and notice the 5 empty chairs) Tori: So they had a breakdown trying to get groceries? Kaylin: Yup. Xavier: That’s strange… Matt: I hope they’re alright. Kaylin: I’m gonna get more spaghetti. (Kaylin goes to the kitchen and Xavier follows) Xavier: I know you’re covering for them. I don’t know where they are or why they’re there, but you’re gonna spill. Kaylin: Someone’s paranoid. Xavier: Paranoia is a good thing. Kaylin: They’re safe and that’s all that matters. Xavier: I don’t give a damn if they’re safe or not, what are they up to? Kaylin: You’re not going to intimidate me. (Kaylin walks away and Xavier looks stressed and runs his fingers through his hair as CJ walks in) CJ: You okay bro? Xavier: Yeah, fine. Just tired. CJ: You look like something is wrong. Can I help at all? Xavier: No man, it’s nothing. CJ: To be honest, you’re one of the only couple people in here who’s back I have. You don’t have to worry about trusting me. (He puts his hand on Xavier’s shoulder and walks out) Xavier: I do have to worry about liking you… (In the dining room, Dani starts freaking out) Dani: Where is Scott?! Kate: Yeah, where is he? Cam: I just talked to him earlier. Ash: Of course you did. Did you have an interesting conversation with him and toaster? Dani: He is not well! Simplicity: You think something happened to him? Dani: I can feel it. Jake: Well, let’s find him. Me, Tori, and Ash will take this floor. Kaylin, Xavier, and CJ can take the second floor. Dani, Sarah, and Simplicity can take the third floor. And Matt, Cam, and Kate can take the attic. Move out! Sarah: We’re not soldiers, dickhead. (Sarah rolls her eyes as everyone starts searching) (Dave, Catie, and Annie are heading out of the motel) Annie: Are you sure you’re not hungry? We can bring you back something. Yazzy: Yeah, I’m just tired. I need some sleep. Catie: Don’t let the bedbugs bite! (They leave and Yazzy pretends to get in bed, but then jumps up and dials 2 on the phone) 'Message: We’re sorry, but the line you have called has been disconnected. ' Yazzy: Shit! What were you trying to hide, Annie? (Yazzy notices a number carved into the dresser and dials it, but an old song starts to play) 'Message: The lobby, the world dances inside the lobby. You can meet your future spouse, you can be a- ' Yazzy: The lobby! (Yazzy runs off) (Kaylin, Xavier, and CJ are walking around the second floor) Xavier: I bet you know what happened to Scott, Kaylin. Kaylin: Why would you think that? Xavier: Because I know you’re hiding something. Kaylin: Would you get off my back? CJ: Guys, the bathroom door is closed…and locked. Kaylin: Scott, are you in there? Xavier: Someone has to be… (They start pounding on the door) (Jake is walking around the kitchen and sees a plate of cookies with his name on it, he reads the note) Jake: I hope you like them, love Tori. Wow. (Tori walks in) Tori: Have you found anything? Jake: Love Tori, huh? Tori: What are you talking about? Jake: You made me these cookies. Tori: No I didn’t…DON’T EAT IT! (Jake stops) Jake: Why the hell not, I’m hungry. Tori: Ash made them…she think you’re dangerous. This is some sort of plan she has. Jake: So I don’t get to eat them? Tori: No…but we can make her think you did… (Tori has an evil smile on her face) (Kaylin, Xavier, and CJ still can’t get the door open) CJ: This is useless, we need more force. Cam: No! I got this! (Cam smashes his head into the door and it opens) Kaylin: What the hell? Cam: You have to hit it in the right place. Xavier: You do this a lot? Cam: Occasionally. Xavier: That explains a fucking lot. (Kaylin screams) CJ: What the hell! (Scott is lying on the ground, motionless, and with foam coming out of his mouth and pills all over the ground) Kaylin: Someone go get the others… CJ: I’ll go! (CJ runs off and Scott is shown again, still motionless) ''To be continued....'' '''Cast (in order of appearance) Ash Tori Scottie CJ Sarah Catie Dave Annie Yasmine Kaylin Xavier Matt Simplicity Dani Katie Cam Jake Who do you think is the least trustworthy? Annie Xavier Jake Tori Which couple do you ship the most? Tori/Jake Xavier/CJ Simplicity/Jake Sarah/Matt Which character is your favorite so far? Matt Catie Ash Tori Sarah Dani Ash Simplicity Yazzy Kaylin Annie Xavier CJ Kate Scott Dave Cam Category:Blog posts